Secrets and Education
by Immortalyquixotic87
Summary: Don't Worry,The title will change as soon as I can come up with something better. Basically it is about Joey's love for Mai, Kaiba's dark secret, Mai's Little secret, a dueling schools, 5 students, and a competition. No matter what you think please review
1. A Job for Joey

Story disclaimer: The original characters from the YuGiOh series on TV are not mine and I do not claim them as such. Amber, Justin, Kevin, Ryan, and Taylor are characters of my own imagination.

A/N: This story takes place, roughly 5 years in the future, without the new series information being incorporated as I haven't gotten a chance to watch any of the new episodes yet. Joey is 21, Mai is 29, Kaiba is 23, and Mokuba is 16. Those are the main characters from previous seasons so far. Other characters are creations of my own imagination.

Episode 1: Chance Arrivals

Damn that Yugi Moto! No matter how I tried, somehow I always lost. I was humiliated by a mere child! Seto paced the confines of his office. _There is nothing for me now knowing that I will never defeat him. Luckily he is away in America. Out of sight, out of mind. _

Kaiba Corp has lost my interest, and Mokuba is perfectly capable of running it himself. I have grown bored with my pathetic existence. Sometimes nothing would make me happier than to not wake up each morning, and hear the name Yugi Moto everywhere. I need to do something that will put **my** name back on everyone's lips. But what…

Seto paced the confines of his office. 

The only thing that came to mind was **_her_**. She had haunted his dreams for years, yet he knew that she would never be his; he could never hold her in his arms, or caress her hair. It was long over, and there was nothing he could do to win her back. Nothing at all.

Kaiba eased himself back into his chair and just stared out the window deep in concentration.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted coming into his big brother's office. "Seto, you would not believe the idiocy out there! They are so incredibly stupid! I mean worse that Joey stupid!"

The elder brother rubbed his temples. "What are you going on about now?"

"Everybody! No one out there knows how to duel and just fucks around with the cards!" Mokuba was pacing now like someone who is insane. Seto almost found it amusing. "_And_ to make it worse, very rare cards are being handled **_without cases!_**"

Seto was amused now. There were tons of people out there who only played the game because they knew someone that did and was just feeling left out. Of course they wouldn't know how to handle the cards. Mokuba was freaking out about a common problem amongst people.

"They need to be educated on the care of cards! And the rules of the game!"

An idea clicked. "Mokuba, you may be on to something." Abruptly Seto left the room.

It's all coming together in my mind now. This just might work. Now, if only there was a way that I could her back, then all would be right again.

It had been a long summer for Joey and every muscle in his body ached with exhaustion. The hot caress of the shower was a relief that eased his muscles for all but the slight annoyance of the twinges here and there. When the water started losing its heat, he knew immediately that he should have taken a bath instead.

"Wheeler!" a familiar voice called from outside the apartment.

"Ugh," Joey ran his fingers through his long blond hair. "Be there in a sec!"

"Joseph Wheeler! Come open this door right now!"

"Good God." Joey sighed. "Come one in, the door's open!"

A few minutes later he turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to greet his guest.

Mai was gorgeous as she had always been in Joey's eyes. Her long hair was like the refreshing golden light of the sun after a storm, and her violet eyes were more sparkling than any gem on the face of the earth. The jean jacket she always wore flared out around her perfect neck and -

Joey averted his eyes knowing if allowed then to travel any lower it would cause an arousal under the towel.

"Hello Mai." There was so much passion he had always felt for her, but they had never been anything more than friends, and as far as he knew they would never be anything more. "You look good."

Mai hadn't heard him come into the room and was momentarily startled by Joey's voice. When she turned to look at him, she was even more startled to find him only covered below the waist. "Joey! You look…" Color tinted her cheeks as she turned around to look out the window. "Wheeler! Don't you have any pants you can put on!"

A smile cracked on his face. She may not like him the way he likes her, but embarrassing her was fun enough. "Actually, I do. Mind handing them to me since you're closer?" he pointed to the bed next to the window and watched the color darken on Mai's face.

"You're such a child, Wheeler!" She chucked the pants at him and went back to looking out the window.

"So what was so important that you interrupted my shower?" Joey said kicking back on the couch. "And my pants are on so you can turn around now."

Without moving from the window Mai started talking. "There are a couple dueling academies being built in the city and I heard they need accomplished duelists to come in and teach."

"So what exactly does this have to do with me?" He tried keeping his attention off of the shapely woman in front of him and on what she was saying. Mai was nearing 30 and was still as beautiful as the day he had met her. It was as if she hadn't aged a day.

"Joseph Wheeler, are you deaf boy? They are looking for accomplished duelists. You were second in Duelist Kingdom, and you have beaten nearly every duelist around. You are just what they are looking for.

Nearly every duelist around…

"I don't know, Mai."

"Come on, Joey. They hired me, I have no doubt they'll accept your application."

Mai applied? But if I accept now it would appear that I only wanted to do it because of Mai…

"I'll think about it."

"All right. I have to go now. Meeting someone for lunch. Take it easy."

"It was great seeing you, Mai." But she was already out the door. "Might as well go see what this is all about."

"Well, Mr. Wheeler. You would be teaching the Chance class as that is the strategy you use. It is an important part of dueling for those who choose that as their strategy."

He ended up taking the job after sitting through an hour meeting that he hadn't heard a word of. Classes would start in less than a week. He had to prepare what he was going to say.

"Hello, Mai," Kaiba said sitting down at the table. "You look amazing as always."

"I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries, especially as I have none for you. What did you want?" She like most people didn't care much for Seto or his attitude towards others.

"I'm thinking about having the shrimp; what are you going to order?" He said as if she hadn't said anything. "All on me of course."

"I'm here to do business. You said it was urgent, so get to it."

"Can I not come here and talk to an old friend?"

"I'm not your friend, Kaiba. You want something, so get to the point."

The smile Kaiba gave her was evil and sent chills up her spine. The look in his eyes was nothing but lust. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She stood up and started backing away.

"That's right, Valentine. I do want something, but that requires a private room."

Mai was horrified. "You're a sick man!" She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm, turning her back towards him.

"You know you want me. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice, and feel it in your pulse."

"Then your delusional! I would never be with someone like you again!"

A new voice entered the room. "Let her go!" Joey exclaimed coming over to them.

"This isn't over, Valentine," Seto vowed turning and walking away, growling something incomprehensible under his breath.

Joey watched him leave, curious of his intentions with Mai. She hadn't looked happy so all that mattered was he left her alone after that. He turned his attention back to her. "What a lunch date, huh?" Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Mai sighed. "What are you doing here anyway, Wheeler?"

"Someone had to be your knight in shining armor," he joked. "No, I went and talked to the school. They want me to teach the Chance class."

Mai just giggled and Joey thought it was cute. He felt special being her knight in shining armor, though he knew it had been luck that put him in the right place and time.

"Have fun with that one, hon. You're going to get a class full of clowns that aren't serious."

"What's that supposed to mean, Mai? Are you saying I'm not a serious Duelist?" he was a little agitated now and turned to walk away. "Whatever. I got things to do."

Mai just stood there dumbfounded for a moment after he left. "That's not what I meant…"

&&&&

A/N: So what's going on with Kaiba? Is there something that Mai isn't telling everyone? What about Joey's obsession with Mai? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope is going to be a great story though this is just a test chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll continue.


	2. A little Annoying

**A/N: **Well, a few people are reading so I might as well continue. I hope you continue reading, and always let me know what you think. Though this chapter doesn't have Mai or Joey, hopefully you'll find these new characters interesting too.

**Episode 2: Looks Can Be Deceiving**

"She looks like a cheerleader."

"Check out that body!"

"Hey, baby. Here to find your boyfriend?"

Amber was used to all this. Everyone was always gawking at her and whistling when she walked by. It wasn't surprising either; she had long, somewhat curly sandy blond hair, and crystal clear blue eyes; she always matched and her makeup was flawless. To top it all off she had been model of the year her entire high school life (this is not to say that she was anorexicly skinny though. She was average in height and weight).

"I see you have a deck box. Is it your boyfriends, or perhaps your brothers?"

"Wrong on both accounts. It's mine." she said nonchalantly.

"Really now?" The boy said. He was really tall, had black spiked hair, and green eyes. His body was toned as if he spent more time at the gym than doing his school work, which was typical of jocks. All in all, she found him cute but, like most guys who dueled, rather annoying when it came to her.

"Yup." This happened wherever she went. It didn't even phase her anymore. Normally, the less she said the sooner they left her alone, so she kept walking.

"What's your name, baby?" And this guy just wasn't getting the hint, but he was getting on her nerves.

"Amber," she said shortly, before turning around to stare him in the eyes. "And don't call me baby!"

"Well, _Amber_," the kid said emphasizing her name. "How about a duel then. If I win… You gotta kiss me-"

"And if I win, you never talk to me again!"

"Ooh, feel the hostility!" he said laughing. "But it's a deal." He shrugged his shoulders. "Shall we be the first to test out the dueling rooms?"

"Lead the way," Amber said with half a smile, following the young man.

Outside the main building were rows of dueling arenas. She could hardly believe her eyes. This must have been expensive to build.

"One arena for every two students in the academy."

Amber only rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with already. I want to set up my room."

"This one's just as good as the next for you to lose, babe." he smiled. "And just so your not kissing a stranger, my name is Taylor Matthews."

"Whatever," Amber said stepping up to the arena.

"Ladies first," Taylor said with a slight bow.

Amber didn't bother to remark as she drew her cards. "I set one monster, and two cards face down. Go." She said as the hologram images of face down cards appeared on the field. "And try to make this fast. I have a dinner date I want to make."

"Are you sure you want to this, babe?" he asked drawing his cards. "I mean, you could just kiss be and be on your way."

"That would be like kissing the tail end of a pig. I think your just scared your going to get beaten by a girl."

"Never. Just trying to save you a little bit of time that you could be doing your hair or makeup, doll. But if you insist. I summon Mataza the Zapper, and equip it with the Axe of Despair." he smiled then. "Isn't it ironic, that you will despair when I'm done with this attack since-"

"Your monster can attack twice in one battle phase. I know! Just do it already!" Amber was definitely impatient at this time.

"So say goodbye to your monster and 2300 of your life points!"

The warrior leapt forward attacking Ambers face down monster, but it wasn't destroyed.

"It's still there!" Taylor obviously didn't understand.

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guard has a defense of 1200, but due to its effect, monsters with an attack of 1900 or more cannot destroy it."

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn."

"This shouldn't take much longer. First, I'll discard my Dark Magician to activate Tribute to the Doomed on Mataza the Zapper." The warrior suddenly disappeared from the board. "Then I'll activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted, resurrecting my Dark Magician from the graveyard."

"Then I'll activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute, sending all monsters on the field to the graveyard."

"You have got to be kidding me. I was expecting this. I'll activate my other trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Negating your trap card. Then, I'll attack your life points directly for 2500 damage."

Taylor's life points dwindled down to 5500.

"I'm not playing easy on you anymore." Taylor drew his card and a smile spread across his face. Hammer shot your Dark Magician, and then I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guard."

"That's your idea of not playing easy, huh?" she drew. "My four year old brother plays better than this. I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two. I'll send my Dark Magician of Chaos and my Dark Magician to the graveyard."

"Those are two great cards! What are you doing!" Yet again, Taylor was confused. Amber was starting to see a pattern.

"The agreement was that if you won, I had to kiss you, but if I won, then you never talk to me again right?"

"Right."

"Then, I'll activate Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician that I just sent to the graveyard, and I'll activate Premature Burial on my Dark Magician of Chaos. And due to the Magician of Chaos' effect I can bring back a spell card, so I'll bring back and use Monster Reborn again on the Dark Magician you sent to the graveyard during your last turn."

"Oh boy."

"Dark Magician will attack your Ninja, and the other two will attack you life points directly, and unless you have a miracle in you hand, your done."

She watched as his life points ran down to zero. She didn't even say a word; she just turned and walked away.

"That was amazing!" Taylor said to himself before running off to join his friends. The story he would tell them was going to be a little different.

&&&

A/N: So, what did everyone think about Amber and Taylor? Are they going to be able to get along in the future or is it a lost cause? Again, I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Review so that I can improve upon the story, but remember that this is my first YUGIOH fanfic.


End file.
